


Legal Search

by athena_crikey



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve conducts a full-body search. 100% PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Search

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame, it is too embarrassed to be seen with me.

Danny's just finished pulling on his shirt when the doorbell rings. He sighs, makes sure it's on properly, and steps out of his room.

It's his usual beach shirt, white cotton with a blue trim - perfect for the hot weather, and easy to shuck off when he's ready to hit the waves.

Surfing hadn't originally been on the schedule for today. But the case 5-O and the FBI have been running together is slowly going south, primarily due to the Feds' development of an almost clinical level of paranoia surrounding 5-O's loyalties. The morning ended with a near fist-fight between Danny and one of the two agents, resulting in Steve giving him the afternoon off to forestall the further threat of bloodshed.

If it had been a conflict between 5-O and HPD, Danny knows Steve would have made them work it out, and kept his best detective on the case. Consequently, when he opens the door to find Steve standing there, his first thought is that his boss has changed his mind about the afternoon off. But a moment later common sense points out that he has a telephone for those kinds of orders, while the veiled look on Steve's face hints that he's not here to give a quick message.

"Steve?" he asks. When Steve makes no move to order him out on an assignment, Danny steps back to let him in. Steve drifts through the small foyer and over to the side of the sofa, where he turns.

"Our colleagues," he begins, with a dark look as Danny crosses to join him, "have decided that your behaviour today combined with your proximity to the two murders, is suspicious enough to warrant closer investigation. There isn't enough evidence for a warrant, but they would like to _invite_ you to submit to a full search."

Danny blinks. "They think I'm the killer?" And then, even more incredulously, "And they think that I'm keeping the poison _here_? How thick would I have to be - there are cops in and out of here all the time! I had a party with half of Station 12 last week."

"I pointed that out," says Steve, still strangely subdued. "They don't think you're keeping the drug in your apartment."

"Well then, where -?"

"They think you have it concealed on your person."

For a moment, Danny is too dumbstruck to answer. Then he bursts out laughing. "Concealed - pure digitalin? Yeah, I've got it done up as some breath mints in my pockets." Still chuckling, he pulls his pockets out - two quarters and a pebble tumble to the floor. "They're crazy, Steve, totally _lolo_."

"I can't argue with that," agrees Steve, quietly. He hardly grinned at Danny's out-turned pockets, and is still watching him with bizarre intensity.

"Then...?"

"They suggested you submit to a full search. Not your clothes," he clarifies, when Danny's eyes drop to the less than murderous contents of his pockets.

Danny puts two and two together, and his head shoots up as confusion is trampled by indignation. "They want me to submit to a _cavity search_? Because I live in the neighbourhood - and got mouthy when they pointed it out? What the _hell_ , Steve, you don't think -"

"I think it's spiteful, ignorant incompetence, which is why I told them there was no way they would be suggesting it to you. And why I will be writing a very frank letter to Washington when this is over," he adds, frowning momentarily. Danny relaxes.

"Then why -" he cuts off as Steve looks at him, and the veils drop to reveal an anticipatory interest that makes Danny's stomach curl.

"After half an hour of very tedious and time-wasting arguing, I conceded to ask you to submit to a search, under to conditions that I would be the one to perform it, in a private location, and that if it proved to be negative it would not be mentioned again."

"And they accepted?" asks Danny, in disbelief.

"There are perks to having been a Commander of Naval Intelligence, Danno," says Steve, giving a real grin for the first time since he entered the apartment.

"Or, maybe, to being notoriously incorruptible."

"Maybe that. It does occasionally pay off." Steve raises an eyebrow. "Well? What would you like me to tell our Federal colleagues?"

"I suppose it _would_ help the investigation if they stopped wasting time trying to frame me for the murders," says Danny slowly, with mock concentration. And then, dropping the act, "You _are_ going to make sure they never work another case on these islands, aren't you?"

Steve gives him a firm nod; it's all the assurance he needs. "At the very least, Danno. At the very least."

"Well then. I guess I should cooperate with the police like a good citizen." He lets Steve reverse their positions, so he's standing with his back to the wall, and pulls his shirt over his head. Steve takes it from him and tosses it onto the couch.

Standing so close to Steve, Danny has to crane his neck back to watch him. Steve raises his hands and runs his long, deft fingers through Danny's hair, as if it were anywhere near long enough to conceal anything. The scraping of his short nails against Danny's scalp is pleasant against the broader sensation of fingers pulling through his hair. Steve investigates thoroughly all the way to his nape, and then brings his fingers back up along the hairline. He runs their cool tips over the backs of Danny's ears - the feel of them against the sensitive skin there makes Danny's gut tighten. More matter-of-factly he checks Danny's jaw and throat, then raises his fingers to trace over Danny's lips.

Watching Steve rather than his hand, Danny lets his mouth be pushed open and tastes a mix of salt and ink as Steve slips his fingers in past his teeth and over his tongue to trace the lining of his cheeks. Danny seals his mouth and, smiling, pulls his tongue back to suck at the tips of Steve's fingers. Steve's eyes darken with lust and he lets out his breath all at once, making Danny smile wider. Breathing hard now, Steve pulls his fingers back and pauses to run his eyes over Danny's naked chest and loose khaki pants.

A lifetime of surfing has given Danny a golden tan and firm, well-defined muscles. Steve's obvious appreciation does nothing to cool the anticipatory twist in his gut. "C'mon, Steve," he prompts, managing to keep any pleading from his tone but still finding it more breathless than he'd like. Steve raises his eyebrows, but places his hands on Danny's neck.

They coast down over his shoulders, strong thumbs tracing the dips above his collarbones while experienced fingers test his muscle tension. He raises his arms obligingly to let Steve run his palms up beneath them; they move easily over the smooth planes of his ribs, and meet in the centre to brush over Danny's nipples. He catches his breath at the spike of pleasure and Steve does it again, doubtless able to feel Danny's heart leaping beneath his hands.

As with everything else though, Steve is impatient here too, and moves downwards quicker than Danny would have liked. His hands pass down over Danny's sides, moving back to investigate his spine when they reach the pants. "Take them off," says Steve in a low voice, and Danny hurries to do so, slipping them open and pushing them and his bright swim trunks down to his ankles where he kicks them off. His cock is already half-hard, and he shivers as Steve's trouser leg brushes against it as he steps nearer.

Steve pushes him back until his shoulder blades are pressed against the wall and rests one hand on Danny's hip, cool fingers splayed over his hot skin. He runs the other hand down the inside of Danny's thigh and Danny spreads his legs further, breathing hard now and resting his head back against the wall. Steve runs his fingers up between Danny's legs - Danny makes a low sound in his throat and closes his eyes as Steve reaches his balls and cups them, grinding them hard against his pelvis. Danny's spine is trying to snap, urging him to press up into Steve's grip, to drive harder into the amazing waves of pleasure. It's too much - he can't think, can't breathe, all he can do is keep bucking while his heart tries to burst out of his chest. Legs giving out, he grabs hold of Steve's arm and pulls him closer, moaning into his shoulder as the world tries to pull itself apart at the seams.

Steve lets go suddenly, and Danny hisses as his gut knots painfully and digs his fingers into Steve's arm. Steve's whispering something soft, but Danny can't make out the words past the blood pounding in his ears. Steve takes up Danny's cock instead, letting Danny breathe again, and gives it several long slow strokes, bringing him down from the edge. When he can open his eyes again he finds his heart slowing to a manageable pace and his legs regaining some of their strength under him. He lets go of Steve's arm and braces himself back against the wall, vaguely aware that he must be leaving large damp patches on it.

Arm free now, Steve reaches into his pocket and comes up with a little bottle that makes Danny twitch under his other hand. Steve flips the cap open dexterously, spilling a pool of liquid into his palm, and then caps it and tosses onto the couch. He slicks the lube over his fingers while Danny watches. When he's done, Danny makes to turn around, but Steve stops him. "This is just fine."

Danny opens his mouth to protest, but Steve slips his hand back behind Danny and finds his entrance, and there's no more room for unnecessary thought. All he knows is that Steve wants to make him come while he watches - has wanted it since he stepped into the apartment - and that's more than enough. He tries to relax as Steve works first one, then two fingers up into him, stroking him from inside and searching - not for deadly poison, but his sweet spot. Twisting his fingers with a low grunt, a sensation that alone makes Danny groan and grind his cock against Steve's other hand, Steve finds it. Sparks light up behind Danny's eyelids as he cries out, torn in two directs as he tries simultaneously to push back against Steve's fingers and pound his balls into Steve's hand. But Steve knows what he needs, even if he can't articulate it, and he pins Danny against the wall with his shoulder while he gives it to him. Danny comes in a dark, twisting wreck of euphoria, aware only of the incredible pleasure of release. He hardly notices Steve dragging him to the couch, or the heated press of Steve's body over his as Steve grinds his own erection into Danny's hip. He comes shortly after, Danny just barely aware of his triumphant cry.

Reality floods back in with a cold tingling sensation, like pins and needles, and Danny looks up to see Steve standing beside him, wearing only his shirt. "Do you mind if I take a shower before going back to the office?"

Danny shakes his head, bemused, and shivers as he finds himself sticky and covered in rapidly cooling sweat. Steve, noticing it, extends his question, "Do you want to come?"

"You sure you should be showering with a possible murder suspect?"

Steve smiles down at him. "Oh, I think we've established beyond reasonable doubt that you're not concealing any poison on your person."


End file.
